Descendants Maurice Jarrus The Honorable Jedi
by speedster101
Summary: 6 Years after the events of Lothal Kanan & Hera returns to Rebel base and get married and have two kids Maurice had inherited Kanan's Force powers, skills, and abilities, Martha is just a normal Twi'lek with skills that match her mother's and when these two come to Auradon Prep with their cousins things start to get interesting.
1. Prologue

**Descendants Maurice Jarrus The Honorable Jedi**

 **Author's Note: My first Descendants 2015 and Star Wars Rebels story takes place during Descendants but after The Siege of Lothal so enjoy. Ps before I forget I would point out that this will be the start of another fanfiction series so again enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or Descendants for they belong to Lucasarts and Walt Disney pictures the only things I own thus far is Maurice Jarrus, Martha Jarrus, Edward and Anya Bridger everything else belongs to their original owners.**

 **Pairings: Mostly cannon pairings and Maurice(OC)/Lonnie also Anya(OC)\Jay.**

 **Summary: 6 Years after the events of Lothal Kanan & Hera returns to Rebel base and get married and have two kids Maurice had inherited Kanan's Force powers, skills, and abilities, Martha is just a normal Twi'lek with skills that match her mother's and when these two come to Auradon Prep with their cousins things start to get interesting.**

 **Rebel base Maurice's and Martha's Room**

"Maurice!" Maurice! Wake up wake up" Ahsoka said trying to wake Kanan's and Hera's son up.

Maurice jolted up then came to face to face with Ahsoka then said.

"Ahsoka? What is it what's going on?" Maurice asked.

"We got a problem the Junior Jedi Academy for future's pride had gotten taken over by the empire" Ahsoka answered.

"What how? I thought it was the most secured school in the galaxy" Maurice said and asked.

"It was at least until now that is" Ahsoka answered before continuing.

"Listen I'm sure you have about a thousand questions about what's going on but we don't have enough time to answer all of them for we need to find a new school for you and you're sister far from the Empire's reach so see if you can wake Martha up and give her the full story while I talk to your parents" she continued before heading off.

Maurice nodded at the spot where Ahsoka once was before jumping out of bed and headed off to Martha's bed and started to shake her wake.

"Martha wake up we got to leave come wake up wake up!" He said.

Martha stirred a bit before waking up.

"Okay Okay I'm up now what's so important that we have to leave right away?" She asked half brother.

So Maurice gave a full report about what's going on and why they have to leave right away. Once he was done explaining he looked at Martha expecting a reaction and frankly he wasn't disappointed.

"Then what are we waiting for we need to start packing now!" Martha exclaimed.

"Hold on a minute half sis we…" Maurice didn't get a chance to finish cause Martha was already on her way to packing her bags.

Maurice pinched his nose before using his force powers to stop raise Martha's bag before she starts packing then calmly spoke.

"Listen Martha I'm thrilled that you want to leave right away before The Empire gets to us first but there's one problem you forgot" he said.

"What?" Martha questioned.

"We don't know what School we're going to" Maurice answered.

"Auradon Prep that's the school both you and Martha going to be attending Maurice" a voice said from behind him.

Maurice turned around and saw his mom & dad behind him.

"Auradon Prep?" Maurice questioned as he broke his concentration on Martha's bag causing it to drop on her bed.

Kanan nodded.

"But how are we going to get there I mean that school is all the way in another part of the Galaxy?" Plus what about you? Where will you and mom be while me and Martha will be attending Auradon Prep dad?" Maurice asked.

"Don't worry about us son for we'll be okay and try hold back The Empire to the best of our abilities" Kanan said.

"But dad we're talking about the entire Empire here you'll both die and you know how emotional Martha can get" Maurice said.

"That's a risk we're willing to take anyway enough talk you two better start packing it's almost time for you leave for Auradon" Kanan replied.

"We still don't have a way to get there Dad plus I thought Auradon Prep was for royals only" Maurice said.

"Will it was at first but it changed now the school allows children of Jedi's, royals, and many more"

"So that means we won't have to hide Martha's Twi'lek heritage when we go right?" Maurice asked.

Hera chuckled just like Kanan when he was young asking so many questions without thinking first.

"Sadly no you're still going to need to keep it hidden to avoid any unwanted attention another thing under no circumstances do not I repeat do not reveal that you're a Jedi unless it's absolutely necessary or when you have no other choice for it would raise unanswered questions" Hera answered.

The two nodded at that.

"As for how you're getting there we're going to fly you over there but we better hurry The Empire will be on top of us soon so hurry up" Kanan said.

Martha and Maurice nodded then went to pack up their things and get dressed.

 **Time Skip**

Once the two were both dressed and packed they met their parent's right outside the room and followed them to the docking bay so they can find and board the Phantom. Upon reaching the docking bay Maurice and Martha saw their cousins Edward and Anya Bridger whom were both the son and daughter of Ezra and Sabine waiting by The Phantom both ready and everything.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maurice asked his cousins.

"Waiting for you apparently we're attending Auradon Prep with you as well" Anya said.

"Plus you're the only one who can help with my force powers since both of our dads are going to be busy here with The Empire" Edward added.

Maurice sighed at that then said.

"Fine come on just don't do anything stupid as we make our way there for the last thing we need is The Empire on our tail or worse The Imperials" he said.

Both Bridger kids nodded then boarded The Phantom after Maurice and Martha.

 **Inside The Phantom**

Once everyone was onboard The Phantom Maurice told his parents and his uncles and aunt that they can take off now causing him to nod then took off for Auradon.

 **Author's Note: That's it for chapter 1 to Descendants Maurice Jarrus The Honorable Jedi now before I end this chapter I would like to point out that I'm going to be changing some stuff from the cannon storyline of Descendants like Jay for example he's suppose to be the son of Jafar right? Right so why does he act like a street Rat/Thief and not a politician/Sorcerer? Anyway guys see you next chapter and may the force be with you.**


	2. Meet Mulan and Lonnie Fa

**Welcome to Auradon/Meet Lonnie and Mulan**

 **Author's Note: Greetings paddawans, Jedi's, Jedi Knights, and Jedi Masters here's chapter 2 Descendants Maurice Jarrus The Honorable Jedi where our Heroes arrived in Auradon and meet Lonnie and Mulan so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1.**

 **The Ghost**

"Maurice? Maurice?" Martha called out to her half brother.

"In here sis" Maurice's voice rang out from the ship's break room.

Martha headed for the break room then slid the door open and saw Maurice meditating inside.

"Sorry to interrupt you're meditation Maurice but dad wanted me tell you that we're approaching Auradon so grab you're things so we can prepare to disembark" she said.

"It's fine sis and thanks I'll get right to that" Maurice assured her before getting up from his spot clearly towering over his half sister then left the Break Room to grab his things and get ready to disembark.

 **Auradon**

The Phantom landed right outside of Auradon and opened the cockpit revealing Kanan, a humanized Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Maurice, a humanized Martha, Edward, and Anya.

"Welcome To Auradon kids home of Auradon Prep, Royals of all age and The Ise Of The Lost" Zeb said.

"So this is Auradon?" Martha questioned.

"Yep beautiful isn't it?" Hera counter questioned.

"Very but if me, Martha, Edward, and Anya going to be attend Auradon Prep here for the rest of the years where will we be staying at for the time being?" Maurice asked.

Before anyone could speak a voice beat them to it.

"We know a place you can stay" the voice said.

Maurice's family turn around and saw a woman and a girl no older then 16 behind them.

 **A few minutes ago**

Lonnie Fa daughter of Shang and Mulan Fa was probably having the best day of her life first Ben came by and told her parents that him and his father plans to have one of the villain kids come here they hesitated at first but he assured them that under no circumstances will they have the child of Shun Yu will come to Auradon cause they know the past Mulan and Shang had with him this cause both husband and wife to sigh in relief before nodding their heads. Second was training with her mother for she loved Martial Arts so much that she decided to follow in her parents footsteps and hoping to get better at it.

"You're getting better Lonnie keep it up and you're skills might match mine" Mulan complemented her daughter as she blew a bang of her hair out of her face.

"Thanks mom that means a lot coming from you" Lonnie said.

Just then the two martial artist heard the sound of a ship engine so they looked up and saw The Ghost coming for a landing. Once it did the cockpit and revealed a group of individuals.

The first one was a tall tanned skinned man with blue eyes, brown hair, a lean build, plus a ponytail, a short goatee, and wore something that you will find on a bounty hunter and a protective guard on his left arm. The second one was a women with light green eyes, blonde hair, and wore a type of pilot suit. The third was a boy who looked a lot like the first man with the same attire, height, looks, hair color, eye color, skin color, build, but a different hairstyle and looked kind of cute at least in Lonnie's POV etc.

"Who are those people mom?" Lonnie asked.

"I believe some of them are new students for Auradon Prep honey" Mulan answered.

Just then the two heard one of the individuals spoke.

"But if me, Martha, Edward and Anya going to be attending Auradon Prep here for the rest of the years where will we be staying at for the time being?"

At that saying Lonnie rushed to the students with her mom in tow then said.

"We know a place you can stay" she said.

 **Present Day**

 **Maurice's POV**

Maurice looked at the two women before them and was sensing a great measure of skill in both of them especially the girl which brought a thought to his head.

'Just who is that girl I mean she almost has enough skill to match both Ahsoka and Master Yoda ' he thought.

Kanan didn't even need to use Jedi mind tricks to know what his son was thinking he sensed that too within the girl but didn't comment on it.

"You do where?" Maurice asked after getting out of his thoughts.

"You can stay with me and my family" the girl suggested.

"Really?" Martha questioned.

"A course we insist" the woman said.

"Thank you uh…" Maurice trailed off.

"Oh where are my manners my name's Mulan Mulan Fa and this is my daughter Lonnie" the woman now known as Mulan introduced.

"Nice to meet you ma'am you to Lonnie my name is Maurice Jarrus, this is my sister Martha Jarrus, my cousins Anya & Edward Bridger, my father Kanan Jarrus, mother Hera Jarrus, my uncles Erza Bridger, Zeb Orellus, and my aunt Sabine Bridger" Maurice introduced.

"It's a honor to meet you all and welcome to Auradon" Mulan said.

"The honor ours Mrs. Fa" Kanan said.

"Please call me Mulan my mother is Mrs. Fa" Mulan said.

"Very well Mulan then you could call me Kanan" Kanan said.

"Well follow us we'll take you to our house and trust me you're going to love it" Lonnie said before her and Mulan headed for their house with the others in tow.

 **Fa Residence**

"Well here we are welcome to the Fa residence Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Edward, Anya, Maurice, and Martha. Home to the Fa family and our ancestors" Lonnie said while gesturing to a house that looked like it came straight out of China.

Maurice whistled and said.

"Wow you're family lives here Lonnie?" He asked.

"Yep what do you think of it? She countered asked.

"What do I think? It's huge I mean how could you're family afford this it has enough space to hold a thousand people!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Comes with the perks of having parents who are war veterans and a mother who served as the Emperor's adviser anyway come on I'll show you around" Lonnie replied before leading the Jedi and the others to her house.

 **Inside the Fa house**

Now the interior of the house itself was amazing it was decorated with Ancient Chinese relics from the past, suits of Chinese armor against the walls, etc.

"So how long are your family staying in Auradon Maurice?" Lonnie asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lonnie but the only ones staying here are me, Martha, Edward, and Anya apparently we're going to be attending Auradon Prep sooner on while my parents and the rest of my family well have business elsewhere so they won't be here long" Maurice answered.

"He's right however before we go there's some things we like to give you so can you guys give us some privacy?" Ezra said to Mulan and Lonnie.

"A course we'll be in the training room if you need anything" Mulan said before heading off with Lonnie.

Maurice and the other descendants nodded then turned to their parents and asked.

"What did you want to give us?" Edward asked.

"Since you guys are going to be attending Auradon Prep for now on we thought we give you a few things" Kanan answered.

"Like what dad?" Maurice asked.

"Well for starters I'm giving Chopper to guys that way you can contact us if needed. I'm also giving you this Maurice" Kanan said while showing him his lightsaber and with Chopper rolling up to them.

"You're giving me your old lightsaber?" Maurice questioned.

"Yeah you never know when it might come in handy" Kanan answered.

"But don't you need it to fight The Empire?" Maurice asked.

"Don't worry I got a another one with me so keep it safe with you at all times as will as this" Kanan told his son while tossing him his Jedi holocron.

"I will always" Maurice said before placing the lightsaber on his belt beside his blaster and the Jedi holocron in his pocket.

"Martha" Hera began.

"Yes mom"? Martha replied.

"Like Kanan I to got something to give you" Hera said.

"What is it mom? Martha asked.

"Here it's not much but if you're ever missing us then look at that picture it us with you and the others when you, Maurice, Anya, and Edward were little" Hera said handing her the family photo.

"Thank you mom" Martha thanked while Hera nodded with a smile.

"Edward Anya" Ezra said to his two kids.

"Yes Dad!"both Bridger kids said in unison.

"Like Kanan I'm offering you my lightsaber as well Edward so don't lose it understand?" Ezra said.

"Yes sir" Edward answered before mimicking Maurice movements from a few minutes ago.

"As for you Anya I'm giving you my year supply of explosive art, my helmet, and my old blaster use them wisely" Sabine told her daughter.

"I will" Anya replied to her mother.

"Now before we leave we need you guys to promise us two things" Kanan said.

"What dad?" Maurice asked.

"Promise us that you will never do anything bad while you're attending Auradon Prep cause you know that would lead to the dark side, also never give up on hope, can you guys promise that? I mean I know Maurice can but can the rest of you do it?" Kanan asked his daughter and the two Bridger kids.

"We promise uncle Kanan right sis? Edward told his sister he didn't no why but there are times when Anya would act like there mother's bounty hunter sister.

Anya rolled her eyes at that but replied anyway.

"Whatever you say bro" she said.

"I promise as well dad" Martha replied.

Once the gifts were given and the promises were made the descendants share brief hug with there parents then went to the training taking Chopper and their gifts with them.

 **Author's Note: Now I know some people hates it when writers humanize aliens in their stories but I don't worry it's not permanent any way next chapter Maurice and the rest start their first day at Auradon Prep so see you next chapter. Ps since we didn't see what Mulan and Shang look like in the original flim I'm going to use their appearance from the Mulan movie just thought you alt to know.**


End file.
